


Fantasie Inconfessabili

by Diana924



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ci sono segreti che suor Jude non confesserebbe mai a nessuno, nemmeno alla madre superiore perché non le appartengono perché, appartengono alla vecchia Jude, e solo a lei. Riguardano monsignor Timothy. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasie Inconfessabili

Ci sono segreti che suor Jude non confesserebbe mai a nessuno, nemmeno alla madre superiore perché non le appartengono perché, appartengono alla vecchia Jude, e solo a lei. Riguardano monsignor Timothy.

  
La verità è che da quando lo ha incontrato la prima volta il suo mondo ha iniziato a ruotare attorno a lui, ai suoi voleri, ai suoi desideri, ai suoi sogni, al loro sogno condiviso di Roma.

  
Ci sono sere in cui Jude sbarra la porta e apre il cassetto dove tiene la sua biancheria di seta, l’unico retaggio del suo passato, gli unici oggetti di cui non ha avuto cuore di disfarsi. Le indossa vergognosa e poi si distende sul letto e sogna.

  
Sogna di conoscere il monsignore prima che accadesse quello che è accaduto, che lui non sia un servo di dio ma un uomo comune, come quelli che soleva frequentare quando ancora cantava nei night e riusciva a bere per ore.

  
Sogna che lui le offra da bere, bello come un dio e dolce come un angelo. In quei momenti è ancora la vecchia Jude e lo stringe a sé con desiderio dopo avergli proposto di passare la notte insieme e lui accetta, nei suoi sogni lui accetta sempre.

  
Sogna di stare tra le sue braccia mentre lui lentamente la spoglia dopo averla fatta distendere sul letto, gesti che al rallentatore compie anche lei godendo di quel corpo giovane e vigoroso, ed è in quel momento tra il sonno e la veglia che suor Jude realizza che le sue dita si sono spostate sulla sua intimità. Una parte di sé se en vergogna ma il sogno è troppo bello e lei ha bisogno di quelle sensazioni.

  
Ha bisogno di sognare che quelle in realtà siano le dita del monsignore che l’accarezzano lentamente per prepararla al piacere più grande e lei nei suoi sogni geme appena, troppo emozionata dall’onore e sospira quando finalmente lui entra dentro di lei.

  
Nel suo sogno lui sa come darle piacere, baciandola dolcemente e stringendole appena i seni, una mano impegnata a toccarla e un’altra a sfiorarle i fianchi in una lenta carezza. Lei lo attira a sé, desiderosa che lui la possegga ancora e ancora, beandosi di quel corpo così giovane che si muove con spinte decise dentro di lei regalandole sensazioni che credeva di aver dimenticato, sfiorandogli al schiena con le dita, timorosa di fargli del male affondando le sue unghie nella pelle, lasciarvi il segno e marchiarlo come suo.

  
L’orgasmo arriva sempre troppo presto per Jude, troppo preso lo sente riversarsi dentro di lei e geme di puro piacere cercando le sue labbra con insolita foga mentre lo tiene stretto a sé e avverte la sua testa svuotarsi di ogni pensiero. Solitamente viene trattenendo i gemiti, mordendosi le labbra a sangue e solo allora riesce finalmente a prendere sonno abbandonando quei sogni pericolosi.

  
Suor Jude ha un segreto, una fantasia inconfessabile e un amore che nessuno deve sospettare, nessuno al mondo deve sapere dei sentimenti che lei prova per monsignor Timothy Howard, è solo una fantasia d’altra parte.


End file.
